This invention generally relates to securement devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for securing objects to a fixed point. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ground anchoring means for securing various objects, including, but not limited to aircraft, vehicles, mobile homes, pets, livestock, game nets or tents, to a predetermined position.
Further still, the present invention relates to multi-legged device for use in combination with a plurality of ground stakes for securing such objects to the ground. It is additionally envisioned as a winching anchor for off road vehicles equipped with winches.
Conventional securing devices generally take the form of a cable, chain or rope with either an elongated spike, turnbuckles or in combination with some significant permanent structure embedded in the ground. Although these devices are generally strong enough to sufficiently secure an object, these arrangements suffer from several drawbacks. Where an elongated spike is used such a single spike cannot adequately serve to overcome multi-directional forces on the spike. Further, such a device serves only to provide a solid securement in the right type of soil. In sandy or loose soil, a single elongated spike generally looses its ability to adequately resist even moderate forces.
In the cases of ground-embedded anchoring facilities, significant effort must be exerted to prepare the facilities and their locations are fixed allowing for no movement of the anchored object. For instance, in the case of an aircraft, the user of such a facility must deal with the inconvenience of taxing the aircraft to precisely to a position where it can be effectively secured to the embedded anchors. In either case, the prior art devices lack the combination of lightweight portability and significant securement strength in even somewhat unfavorable soil.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a securement device capable of retaining an object in a fixed position relative to a predefined location without the use of permanent anchoring facilities. In such context, it is also desirable to provide a compact, lightweight and portable device capable of compact stowage for use in conjunction with boats, aircraft and motor vehicles. Additionally, it is desirable to provide such a device suitable for use in a variety of soil conditions.
The present invention recognizes and addresses various of the foregoing limitations and drawbacks, and others, concerning securement devices. Therefore, the present invention is directed to a ground anchoring means for securing an object to a fixed position.
It is, therefor, a principle object of the subject invention to provide a securement device for retaining objects in a fixed position relative to a predefined location. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, lightweight and portable securement device for use in retaining objects in a fixed relative relationship. In such context, it is still a more particular object of the present invention to provide a securement device capable of providing adequate anchoring strength in varied soil types.
Still further, it is a principle object of this invention to provide a multi-legged ground-anchoring device for securing objects in a fixed position. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device that is lightweight and capable of compact stowage while retaining the ability to adequately retain even large objects in a fixed position. In such context, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a securement device that is capable of working in coordination with other similar securement devices to secure larger objects such as aircraft and motor homes.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in, or will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from, the detailed description as follows. Also, it should be further appreciated that modifications and variations to the specifically illustrated and discussed features and materials hereof may be practiced in various embodiments and uses of this invention without departing from the spirit and scope thereof, by virtue of present reference thereto. Such variations may include, but are not limited to, substitutions of the equivalent means, features, and materials for those shown or discussed, and the functional or positional reversal of various parts, features, or the like.
Still further, it is to be understood that different embodiments, as well as different presently preferred embodiments, of this invention, may include various combinations or configurations of presently disclosed features, elements, or their equivalents (including combinations of features or configurations thereof not expressly shown in the figures or stated in the detailed description).
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following descriptions and appended claims. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and, together with the descriptions, serve to explain the principles of the invention.
In one exemplary embodiment, there may be provided a ground anchoring means for securing various objects, including, but not limited to aircraft, vehicles, mobile homes, pets, livestock, game nets or tents, to a predetermined position. In such embodiment, a multi-legged ground-anchoring device is provided. Such device may comprise a centralized hub from which a plurality of legs may extend. Each leg may be individually connected to the central hub by way of a rotational attachment and may be maintained in relative position by way of an opposed pair of guide plates.
At the distal end of each leg may be provided a foot for the angled receipt of a spike. Each spike is angled toward the central hub upon its entry into its respective foot. To engage the device, each leg is rotated upward about its rotational axis. Such action essentially flattens the device to the ground. The spikes may be driven into the ground through the feet thus securing the device to the ground. Finally, an attachment point may be provided to which a rope, cable, wire or other line may be affixed to connect the device and an object to be secured.
Any forces acting upon the line connecting the device and the object it is securing will serve to try and lift the central hub away from the ground. As its central hub is raised the device acts upon the plurality of spikes to essentially xe2x80x9cgripxe2x80x9d the ground. This xe2x80x9cgrippingxe2x80x9d action is achieved due to the spikes angle of insertion. Such angle is always directed toward the center of the device. Such a device may be used alone or in combination with other devices or even other securement means.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a pre-tensioning plate may be provided to encourage the device to xe2x80x9cgripxe2x80x9d the ground prior to the introduction of any forces acting upon the secured object. To achieve such an embodiment, a plate may be attached to the underside of the central hub by way of an eyebolt and nut or other appropriate fastener. The eyebolt may be adjusted so as to force the plate away from the bottom of the central hub while the device is engaged. Essentially this will introduce a force acting to push the device away from the ground rather than as described above a force attempting to pull it away from the ground. Such a force will again initiate the spikes to xe2x80x9cgripxe2x80x9d the ground to resist such a force. The plate may also be provided with a number of slots equal to the number of legs to allow for compact stowage of the device.
The layout of the present invention inherently adds several beneficial features to the operational capabilities of the device. Among these is its strength in resisting large forces acting upon whatever is being tied down. Similarly, the flattened shape of the device while in use serves to ensure that no unnecessary damage is caused to the tires of any vehicles that may inadvertently drive over the present invention. Unlike most of its contemporaries, the device does not require permanently affixation to a predetermined place. The present invention may be easily disengaged from the ground and moved for use elsewhere due to the limited number of contact points with the Earth. Finally, the device may be made of lightweight metal or hard plastic so as to be easily portable yet very strong.